Lines of Consent
by Badwolfgoddess
Summary: The lines of consent are blurred and possibly crossed one day when Edwin goes too far with Lizzie. Rated M for adult themes.


Title: Lines of Consent

Rating: M (Warning: Themes of rape, explicit sexual contact and one use of language.)

Summary: The lines of consent are blurred when Edwin goes too far with Lizzie one day.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did.

** Lines of Consent**

Two tongues tangoed together in a furious dance, melding smoothly and then sliding over each other to begin the dance anew, over and over. Gracefully they pressed against each other, dipping, twirling, gliding together and apart before they slipped off in separate directions to explore the dark unknown. Two bodies mimicked the actions of their tongues, straining against each other in a furious race of heat and passion. The teenagers pulled apart momentarily to catch their breaths, Edwin's face flushed, Lizzie's forehead dotted with beads of sweat.

Edwin's eyes flashed as he stared into Lizzie's, a look of deep, undisguised lust in them as he reached out, slipping his hands under her shirt to slide his long fingers up her torso, smoothing them over skin and fabric to reach up and pinch her bra open in the back. Lizzie arched her back as the fingers moved around to the front to slide under the fabric of her bra to touch the prize that lay beneath. His hands moved in rough patterns, kneading the flesh and rolling her tender tip between his fingers. She grabbed his face, bringing it to hers to press her lips tightly against his, mouths unopened but kissing fiercely nevertheless.

She let out a noise in the back of her throat when his hand pinched her soft skin unsympathetically. The sensation was terrible but delicious at the same time, painful and rich and she wanted more, wanted to make him do it over and over and see what would happen as a result.

Her fingers dug under the hem of his shirt, almost ripping it off over his head, continuing to kiss him the entire time, breaking only to slip it off of him entirely and fling it into the far reaches of her room. Her soft, delicate hands reached out, caressing his flesh which had goosebumped under their touch. His tiny nipples were now erect and she leaned down to flick her tongue over them, bathing it tenderly.

Edwin's entire body responded when she repeated her actions on each nipple successively. He grabbed her and pushed her back on the bed, stripping her top off, followed by her bra. She was bared to him from the waist up and unconsciously her hands went to cover herself, suddenly timid. With one hand, Edwin grabbed her wrists, hoisting them over her head and pining them into place as he stared at her chest, a greedy look on his face.

He moved suddenly, grazed her nipples with his teeth, sucking on them, pressing them between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, claiming them as his own. Lizzie whimpered, embarrassment clouding her thoughts. She wanted to roll over and hide from him all the sudden. Her thoughts consumed her briefly and she didn't notice as Edwin grabbed the waistband of her pants with his other hand, jerking them off her along with her lacey panties, fully exposing her soft curves. She let out a squeak of fright and tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Edwin!" she said, panting from the longing that would not go away, that burned between her thighs and made her squeeze them together in fear. She wanted him but not yet, not so soon, not right now. "Edwin stop!" she begged. Edwin leaned down and kissed her again, distracting her thoughts briefly, long enough to make her forget for a moment, make her unaware of what he was doing himself. He pulled his own pants off, pressing her against the bed, warm flesh against warm flesh.

She was hot and she could feel him suddenly, against her thigh and she was scared and wanted to make him stop but she wanted to know what he was like inside of her as well. She squeezed her thighs together tigher though, wanting to make him get off her, to put on the brakes for a second, let her breathe and let her think.

"Edwin," she turned her face to the side to make him stop kissing her furiously and making her forget judgment and reason and everything but his tongue against hers and his hands upon her skin. "Edwin, stop it!" she cried as his mouth followed hers every direction she turned her head. "Edwin, I don't want..." she cried out as he wedged a leg between her thighs, parting them open, exposing her secrets to him. She tried to scream at him to stop but all she could think was that she was about to feel him inside her which excited and terrified her. "Edwin, stop!" she said.

"Edwin!" she clawed at his skin but somehow her hands dug into his back as he moved over her, pushing deep inside her. She screamed and started crying, begging him to stop, trying to get him off, to get away from the incredible agony she was feeling as he carelessly ripped her apart.

She wanted to throw up, it was like knives clawing at her flesh, making her hate intensely, hate so much that she could throw Edwin off at that very moment if she wanted to, but as he moved, thrusting furiously, a strange sensation added itself to the mix of the faintest pleasure. She was still sobbing, even as she wanted more somehow.

"Edwin, oh god, oh god," she moaned. "Oh fuck!" her throat was thick and tight with tears and anger and she could feel the burning pain lessen and fade the smallest bit and she didn't want this but she couldn't stop it anymore. She arched her back trying not to enjoy it even as she could feel the pain return for a moment, stronger than before, but it wasn't so bad either, somehow.

Edwin pushed furiously against her, pressing so deeply into her that she thought she would be torn entirely in two but suddenly he stopped, dropping against her, face nuzzling her neck. It was over, it was over, Lizzie kept thinking. She tried to stop though, tried to forget that the burning was over but a deep aching sensation was just beginning.

Edwin rolled off her, slick with sweat and kissed her forehead. Lizzie stared up at the ceiling, trying not to think about the pain between her thighs. He pressed another kiss to her lips before walking over to the corner of the room to retrieve his pants and top before exiting the room and leaving Lizzie alone in the dark where she could no longer ignore the pain inside her.

*****

* * *

**A/N**: I've been dying to write a dark fic for a while now. It was heavily inspired by **Lady Azura** who I have to thank for reading it over and pointing out my breath/breathe error, among others. Also, this story is a prequel to **Scorned** by **Lady Azura**. Read it if you know what's good for you -sticks out tongue-. To all the fans of **The Girlfriend List**, I apologize profusely for taking so long with the next chapter. I'm so stuck its not even funny, I'm trying to write it but the girlfriend I'm supposed to be writing about is giving me no inspiration. If you want to, you know, send messages of inspiration, I wouldn't be opposed or anything. It'd help get the next chapter out at least.


End file.
